This invention relates generally to tracking systems, and in particular the present invention relates to tracking people or objects using surfaces equipped with tactile sensors.
Many systems have been proposed which track individuals and objects for a variety of different purposes. Home and business security, automation and monitoring systems, as well as industrial and factory control and communication systems are used to enhance, simplify or safeguard lives. Many such systems use computer vision techniques in which data from one or more video cameras is processed to obtain real-time tracking information. However, the presence of cameras can be intrusive and visually unappealing, particularly in a home environment. Furthermore, when intruders are aware they are being monitored, they can adjust their movements accordingly. Other devices which can be used to detect the presence of intruders include window foil, magnetic reed switches, motion sensors such as vibration detectors, light-beam sensors, infrared body heat sensors, and so forth. However, each of these devices are limited to one specific function and do not provide any means for unobtrusively tracking individuals or objects.
A commercially available system known as a global positioning system (GPS) can track the movements of individuals or objects, if the person or object to be tracked is equipped with a GPS receiver. At this time, the most precise form of GPS currently available to the public is about 45 m (about 150 ft), although most manufacturers guarantee up to only about 90 m (about 300 ft). Improved GPS satellites are expected to allow hand held receivers to determine positions to within 10 m (about 33 ft) or less. The GPS provides valuable information for navigational purposes, intelligent transportation systems, precision farming methods, and so forth. When integrated with a cellular telephone and a remote monitoring/response center, a GPS receiver/module can be used to provide personal security and vehicle tracking. However, due to its relatively limited accuracy and need for each object or individual being tracked to be equipped with a receiver, GPS is not appropriate or convenient for locally tracking individuals or objects within structures or other small areas.
Other methods for tracking individuals include the use of radio frequency (RF) transmitters and receivers. However, wearing a receiver can be cumbersome, particularly if it is not wireless, and such devices are not intended for automated monitoring of intruder movements. Objects can also be tracked for inventory purposes using computer-readable bar codes. However, such tracking systems first require application of a bar code label to the object, and further require the bar code to be scanned into a computer tracking system with a suitable scanning device before the object can be tracked.
For the reasons stated above, there is a need in the art for a less intrusive and more convenient and accurate system for tracking people or objects for security, automation, and monitoring purposes within structures or other small areas.
A tactile sensory system comprising a floor covering integrated with a tactile sensory layer to form a tactile sensory surface is described. The tactile sensory layer has a plurality of sensors. The system also comprises a controller connected to the tactile sensory surface to track a person or object.
In one embodiment, the tactile sensory surface is flexible and is manufactured in bulk on a roll, so that it is adjustable in both length and width. Any type of sensors can be used, including pressure sensors, force sensors, force and position-sensing resistors, proximity sensors, and so forth.